Numerous devices have previously been known for releasably locking articles together. Typical of such devices are window and door latches in which an arm is provided with a lip or hook which in turn is adapted to engage and lock with a surface of a corresponding member.
It is also known to provide assemblies for enabling members to be inserted into and slid relative to each other. Drawer glides of various configurations are thus known in which respective members are provided to further control the relative positions. Such glides are also known, as in file drawers and the like, to include latches to lock the drawers in place.
In the field of portable equipment intended to be carried by personnel in a manner facilitating ready access to the equipment, it is also known to provide a variety of mounting brackets, holsters and the like. Such brackets and holsters are typically attached to service belts, and are designed to directly receive a specifically shaped article. In some cases, such brackets, holsters, etc. may also include snaps or other means for locking the equipment in place. It is not known to provide an inexpensive two-piece molded assembly, one of the pieces being adapted to be permanently attached to the equipment and the other to a support surface and to include means allowing the equipment to be securely fastened to the support surface such that it can be used and not because uncoupled by an operator's movements during normal use.